<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Banned from the Buffet Table by Erotophobia_Escape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606935">Banned from the Buffet Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape'>Erotophobia_Escape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Button Popping, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru has a habit of clearing out all the food at these Future Foundation charity balls and fundraising parties, and this time Makoto is supposed to be stopping him from doing that. However, he much rather watch him in the act than stop him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous, you were supposed to watch him,” Byakuya huffed, gesturing in exasperation. “Twenty minutes into the evening and already he’s nowhere to be seen! Would you for once put a leash on that gluttonous- Makoto, are you even listening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Makoto finished chewing and swallowed so he wouldn’t talk with his mouth full. “Sorry, Byakuya, I uh… kinda zoned out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment he was more focused on his fourth plate of the night than he was Byakuya’s temper. The food at these events was always so good, and he had a bit of a bad influence in his life these days when it came to leaving some buffet for the rest of the room. Of course, he couldn’t eat anywhere near as much as Izuru, in fact he was certain this was his last plate, not only was his stomach starting to ache, gurgle, and complain, but there was a slight curve now visible pushing against his suit jacket that made him blush. He wasn’t quite ready to go popping buttons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izuru. The human black hole. Go find him before he disrupts another party,” Byakuya ordered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try, but if he’s hungry he should eat, right?” Makoto smiled sheepishly and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya did not seem swayed by that argument, so Makoto awkwardly excused himself to go find his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to look for very long, after all Izuru was exactly where he expected him to be: hovering by the dessert table and accumulating a stack of plates on the table corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya sent me to slow you down,” Makoto said as he approached, eyeing Izuru’s wide hips, his soft chest, and the round stomach that had caused the bottom of his suit jacket to unbutton to reveal just a hint of the shirt underneath. Makoto noticed he could see skin between the buttons. Izuru must have really been working hard over here to be in such a state already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Izuru toyed with the fork between his teeth. “Are you going to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, I don’t want you to go hungry,” Makoto stammered, going red faced when he realized that Izuru was clearly aware he was staring. “And, most people seem more interested in the bar than the buffet… it’s not really hurting anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru set aside another empty plate and grabbed the next little plated dessert without so much as a glance, going on autopilot. “Bring me some of that.” he pointed to the dinner side of the table, indicating a large meat dish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started with dessert again, huh?” Makoto chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll bring you some dinner.” He stood on his tip-toes to kiss Izuru’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party went on and Byakuya continued to fume from the other side of the room as plate after plate of food vanished down Izuru’s gullet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru had been standing, because going back and forth from the buffet to a table was simply too much work. But now standing was becoming difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm…” he reached a hand under his stomach, trying to hold it so he wouldn’t risk just tipping over from the weight of his meal. He’d taken his jacket off and was shameless about how his shirt strained and tried desperately to continue covering him. The white fabric clung to his round chest, making it just a bit easier for crumbs to accumulate in his cleavage. He dusted them off idly, looking mildly annoyed before grabbing another piece of shrimp in one hand, and more bread in the other. Using both hands was more efficient, one after the other so that his mouth remained full at all times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto sipped his drink, heart pounding as he tried to keep his cool. Izuru’s stomach was enormous, round and tight as a drum at the moment, although he knew that by tomorrow morning it would be soft as a pillow and perfect to use as such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention was drawn back to Izuru’s face when he heard a burp followed by a groan. Izuru had leaned back against the table and was holding his stomach in both hands, a battlefield of empty plates strewn behind him and his eyelids fluttering from the effort of fighting the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! C’mon, let’s get you somewhere quiet!” Makoto took his arm and helped guide Izuru out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya was hosting so they had plenty of options of rooms to relax in. Makoto found a sitting room and got Izuru to a couch, before kneeling and attempting to undo his belt and pants button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get you more comfortable.” He lifted Izuru’s stomach so he could reach, and blushed when it rested on the top of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuru watched with warmth. The only thing as good as eating was Makoto taking care of him after eating. He took a rather labored breath and his buttons finally surrendered. One of them hit Makoto on the cheek and he made a surprised sound before smiling and resting his hands on Izuru’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that was a new record,” he said, starting to massage the swollen gut. “You ate so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did you,” Izuru gestured for Makoto to come sit on the couch with him. Makoto tilted his head curiously but did just that. Then he made a sound of absolute bliss as Izuru started rubbing his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnnh… y-you need this more…” he stumbled over words, biting his lip at how good it felt to get some attention to his stuffed stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same time,” Izuru instructed, moving with a grunt of effort so he and Makoto were facing each other. It was a little awkward but they managed to rub each other’s stomachs, and soon the only sound in the room was Izuru’s panting and Makoto’s pleased whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That felt so good…” Makoto groaned and flopped down, laying his head on Izuru’s stomach so he could listen to it trying to digest enough food for ten men. “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to Izuru’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm…” Izuru answered distractedly, his hand playing with Makoto’s hair as he fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BONUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Byakuya finds out what all the fuss is about</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byakuya stumbled upon them he made an irritated sound and told one of the servants to see to it that the fireplace was maintained and the pair otherwise left undisturbed. Never let it be said he lacked hospitality, even to those who had abused it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly. I don’t know what the point is,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They looked positively euphoric…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto had been smiling in his sleep, and even Izuru looked calm and content. Meanwhile Byakuya had been miserable, spending his time making nice with boring and rude individuals all night long. He was the one who deserved that calm blissful look right now, he was the one who had worked for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself in the kitchen without realizing it, and after a moment he made sure he was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he closed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph. Maybe I can find out what the big deal is,” he said to himself as he opened the pantry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooking was out of the question, he barely knew how, but there was plenty of food already prepared and ready for eating available. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started with a box of imported chocolates, finding the whole process tedious and almost sickening. The chocolate was so rich that forcing one after the other into his mouth made him soon loathe the flavor. Still, he was not a quitter, and he would press on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked his way through the food only someone of means could afford, and after awhile he stopped feeling disgusted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… in fact, he was quite focused on the flavors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had he never noticed before how delicious the food he was served was? It was all incredibly expensive and high quality, and he’d just nibbled a bit while working… until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the fridge next, his stomach feeling a little tight but nothing troubling. The fridge was packed with leftovers from the night, he didn’t know why, it wasn’t like he was going to… well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to eat them now. It was only after he’d finished his third slice of cake that it occurred to him that maybe the servants had set them aside for themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I paid for them, I deserve them,” he decided, feeling no guilt at all. “I deserve…” he looked down at the slight swell of his growing stomach and without thinking reached down to undo his pant’s button. “... luxury.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Izuru woke he could hear Makoto groaning slightly in his sleep. Whenever that happened, Makoto woke up with a stomachache or feeling ill, and that wouldn’t do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully slipped out from underneath Makoto, making sure he was comfortable on the couch before considering his current state of dress. Well, the party was long over by now so no one could complain about the fact that his shirt was more of a ill fitting jacket at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach had deflated slightly, digestion having done it’s work, but it was still round and bounced as he walked. In fact, quite a bit of him bounced as he made his way to the kitchen. He might have to consider a bra at this point…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d come to the kitchen for ginger ale for Makoto, but he paused before placing his hand on the doorknob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear someone inside, and the sound made him tilt his head curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door silently, peeking inside, and was treated to a remarkable sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya was sitting on a chair in front of an open industrial sized refrigerator, licking icing off his fingers, his bare stomach sitting between his legs and clearly packed full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru raised an eyebrow and entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya panted and groaned, taking the plastic container that had once held cake off the top of his stomach and tossing it carelessly aside. He was an overfed prince without a care for the mess he was leaving behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to reach for a tray of assorted hors d’oeuvres next, and when he found it out of reach he tried to sit forward only to grunt from exertion and find himself unable to move a single inch. He tried reaching again, refusing to deny himself the treat before his eyes, and was then surprised when someone else’s hand reached into the fridge and grabbed the tray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” he gasped in surprise, and he might have jumped away if his stomach wasn’t weighing him down. When he realized who he was looking at he blushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because the man he’d criticized for months for being a glutton was now staring down at the expanse of his spoiled stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortified</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until he felt something brush his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rub the sides and the top,” Izuru instructed as he pushed the bite sized treat into Byakuya’s mouth. “Breath through your nose, focus on something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya accepted the advice and food both, surprised and embarrassed but grateful for the help in continuing his feast of decadence. He ate whatever Izuru put in his mouth, rubbing his stomach as he’d been instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, accidentally nipping Izuru’s fingers in his distracted eating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This sensation is… it’s what I deserve, it’s what I desire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick up the pace, you slug,” he scolded Izuru. “I’m getting hungry in the hours it takes you to reach down and pick up another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru was unaffected by the scolding, but Byakuya was certainly affected by the food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the tray had been emptied he found himself sitting back in his chair, panting and rubbing his stomach like his life depended on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked down at his stomach. Being overweight used to be the body type in vogue with the rich and powerful, as it showed that one could afford excess food. Well, he could certainly see the appeal. He looked better than any ancient prince with his stomach this full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuru reached into the fridge for the ginger ale he’d come for and then closed the doors, before heading for the exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey! Wait!” Byakuya called after him. “You have to help me get to bed! I can’t be seen like this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...” Izuru looked over his shoulder at Byakuya…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he left the affluent man to sleep in the metaphorical bed he’d made, rather than helping him to the actual one with the silk sheets. Maybe he’d let Makoto take that one, he could use some comfort and spoiling. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>